tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Donnie Lenson
|- |'Name' |Donnie James Lenson |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |TBA |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |August 4, 1995 - Age 25 Miami Florida |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Tundra |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Taylor Lautner |} Donnie Lenson is currently aligned with FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 6ft 2in * Weight: 155 pounds * Eye Color: Dark Blue with green in the middle. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Palm Tree Elementary * Palm Tree Middle *Palm Tree High Post Secondary Education: * Florida State University Military Education: * None Family * Father: Denis Lenson **Deceased; unknown cause * Mother: Anna Lenson **Deseased; unknown cause *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Donnie is fairly skilled when it comes to shot guns and revovlers, prefering the smaller guns since he has a better chance with aiming them then a rifle. Has in his earlier years played football and basketball along with lifting weights which has allowed him to beocme a fast runner and also a high jumper. His jumping has allowed him to get over high obstacles and his speed and endurance have come in handy with his police career. Appearance Donnie is well muscled and has a strong build to him. His hair is short and almost always looks flat or can be spiked, depending on what he feels like doing with it but often it is normally flat. He has a dark tan due to being in the sun often and does not really get sun burned. Donnie's build and muscular body makes him more on the atheletic side and is considered as such. Personality Overall Donnie is a big goof and a very out going person. Whenever a situation seems tense Donnie does what he can to make everyone laugh, but often times he jut makes up joke or acts silly. Making friends is quite easy for him to considering he'll just come up and greet someone as if they were old friends. But that doe not mean Donnie will be serious. In fact when it comes to his job and protecting those he loves he will be more then happy to knock someone out. Or plain shoot them down if needed. Donnie loves to work out and will also throw a football around now and again and play a round of baketball with his cop buddies.Another interest he has is music. He can often be seen singing a song, playing to it with his guitar, or just listening to it which lead to having some part time as a guitarist though he does a solo act. What he greatly hates i the fact how some people treat others such a in cases of abuse, domestic violence, etc. He also hates the feeling of being useless or failure, wanting to actually help and make things end up alright if it can be done. A few strengths Donnie has is being a fast runner and high jumper, allowing him some advantage with being a cop and he is not one to back down when challenged. If it comes to a fight he'll take the hits thrown at him and punch harder. His out going personality allows him to make friends with almost anyone and therefore hopefully less enemies. But like any human being he has his down sides. For the fact he does workout he can last for only so long before he grows exhaused or he will over work himself to near collapsing. Donnie can also be out manuvered to where someone could take advantage of him if he's not careful. And his outgoing persona doesn't mean he ends up in the right crowd, this has led to a lot of trouble in the past and could even now. Biography Donnie was born in Miami, Florida and has lived there pretty much all his life. Growing up Donnie was often around the police department his father worked for, eventually in his early tewnties joining the police force himself. During his younger years his family would often go to the shooting range and at about age 8 Donnie got his first gun, beginning to learn how to use a shot gun then a few other hand gun he has kept with him since childhood. When he started as a freshmen in highschool Donnie's mother had grown ill due to cancer and when it came six months into the school year she pased away. Both him and his father had a rough time coping with the loss, both becoming distant from each other unles something was going on. Yet by the time Donnie wa entering college he faced yet another loss with his father being shot in the line of duty. In the end Donnie spent a few years in college but dropped out by age 22 and joined the police academy where he graduted a one at the top of his class. Many old friend sof his father were there to see and now is working with his father's old friend as a rookie cop. Extra's Currently unaligned Dialogue Color Claim *None Current Signature TBA Theme Song *TBA Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries